


耶稣的七宗罪（借梗七宗罪，pwp）

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sm, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 借梗七宗罪，主要目的是日鬼稣，有借梗，总体算是一篇段子





	耶稣的七宗罪（借梗七宗罪，pwp）

1.暴怒（Wrath）

他的双手被你用绳子绑在椅背后，下身那物在你的接连逗弄中几次高潮。褪下一半的裤子被你“不小心”打泼的烈酒浸湿，还沾染着刚才情事的精液。额头旁柔顺的卷发和白色衬衫一同被汗水濡湿，衬衫的扣子被你解开大半，胸膛一览无遗地暴露在空气里，随着紊乱的呼吸不断起伏。

随着逐渐难耐的欲望再次袭来，他不禁对自己的身体恼怒不已。你用手贴上他的脸颊感受他逐渐滚烫的体温，手指抚过他微张的双唇。你靠近他的耳畔告诉他其实你给他下了药。

“Get out！Get out！Go！......”

然后被绑住的手握紧了拳头，浑身肌肉愤怒地颤抖，撕心裂肺的嘶吼里带着哭腔，无尽的尖声呐喊。平日里温和的性子尽毁。

 

2.傲慢（Pride）

你把他摆弄成跪趴的淫荡姿势压在身下狠狠操，他漂亮的背部被你鞭上情欲的红痕，身下的床单已经满是黏腻。在不知道是第几次的高潮后，他大喘着气，你揉捏着他那翘起的令人犯罪的臀部。刚被你操射在里面的屁股早就湿透，里面的液体缓缓地流到床单上，而无法完全合拢的括约肌仍因你抵在穴口的阴茎敏感地收缩着。

耶稣是你的所有物了。

他侧着头趴在床上，被咬破的唇间溢出充斥着情欲的喘息，连抬起手的力气都难使出，脸上是从来不曾卸下的倔强与怜悯，语气却傲慢得令人恼怒。

“You have nothing in your hands.”

 

3.淫欲（Lust）

你将他双手反绑在身后，往他的后穴灌入烈性催情药之后一丝不挂地扔到兽皮地毯上。你离开了房间，通过摄像头监视他。

微硬的动物皮毛给他的皮肤带来轻微的刺痛，同时使他的皮肤变得敏感，如火烧一般。随着药物逐渐发挥作用，他的表情变了，惊异而恐慌。他开始挪动着几近脱力的身体，努力咬着嘴唇也抑制不住喉间发出小声的呻吟，胸前的两点红缨硬挺着渴望得到爱抚，难耐地不断蠕动着下身磨蹭着兽皮以获得快感，轻颤发软的腰身上被你鞭打留下的血痕发着烫，不安中期待着再次到来的凌虐和痛楚。你硬得发疼，进了房间去俯下身子看他。

距离你上次把他操到射已经过了四个小时。他紧闭着双眼，不愿被你看见眼中的情欲，泪珠从泛红的眼角滴落下来。

“It was...nice.”

 

4.嫉妒（Envy）

你拿条黑布蒙住了他的双眼，让他坐到你的腿上，他被你用细绳绑住的囊袋和阴茎无法射精。你用手指在玩弄着耶稣的后穴，翻搅着弄出让他感到羞耻的水声。里头泛滥的液体已经弄湿了你的手和裤子，每每你的指尖探过他的敏感点，湿热敏感的粉嫩内壁就像张可爱的小嘴迅速收紧吮吸着你的手指。你刻意用力摩擦按压着那一小块凸起，听他不断因过多的快感无法发泄而发出痛苦而美妙的呻吟和尖叫，他因一次次的回精无法高潮的痛苦崩溃落泪，漂亮的脸上全是咸涩泪水。你吻去他的泪珠，安抚般地亲吻他的双唇。你感叹他比起别的男妓对你而言是多么不同，你对别人可没这么温柔。

你解开了细绳，两手温柔地揉搓着他高昂的下体，他惊喘，很快伴随着高潮的到来浪叫。你将手上的精液蘸到嘴边尝了尝，味道还行，你想。恶趣味地将液体抹到他唇上，跟他讲述他的味道比起别人的倒是没有多诱人。耶稣呜咽的声线里隐隐的嫉妒让你忍不住再次狠狠折磨他。

“Save me your speeches, I don't want to know.”

 

5.贪婪（Greed）

他面朝你大开着双腿，脑子被性欲烧的迷迷糊糊。你只管自己舒服，仅仅偶尔擦过他的敏感处而不用力顶上去。他湿软的肉穴被你粗暴地操开，红肿的穴口合不拢地微张着，流出被你射进去的白浊液体，软肉却仍在你的挑逗下紧咬着你的头部，一点一点把你的柱身缠紧。不够，不够。他想要你的阴茎操得更深，再深……他用湿透的屁股吮吸着你，讨好着你，渴望着你。你怜惜他，冲着那点凸起用力顶压，他嘶哑着喉咙尖叫着，柔软的臀部被你挺动的腰拍得通红，滋滋的水声响遍房间，那些粘液沾上你的腹部，你不禁更用力地操干着。他勾着你的腰颤抖着双腿射了出来，禁欲圣洁的神子早已被你操到神志不清，脸上的泪痕叫嚷着恳求，这太过了。

你抽出沾留有精液的疲软的性器，贴上耶稣的脸。“还想要吗，开口。”你说。

噢……他还想要，想要极了。他知道倔强地抿着嘴是不讨你欢喜的。他太渴求你的性器了。

“......I...I'm thirsty.”

 

6.懒惰（Sloth）

纯洁的神子被你开苞那晚，耗尽全身的力气朝你嘶吼尖叫着，指望着你能停下。青涩的果子本就难以下咽，而作为倔强的神子他是不会取悦你的。初尝人事的菊蕾沾染着鲜血，在你不断的摩擦中羞涩地张开，疼痛中快感逐渐鲜明。他被你换着不同的姿势操得一次次昏过去，反抗的力气逐渐在折磨中消耗殆尽，推拒着你胯骨的手变得无力，像是耍着脾气一样。他一只手捂着脸流着泪，疲惫不堪的身体几乎脱力。他没有力气再反抗你了，他想。可怜的小猫咪几乎要把脸哭花了，平日那双仿佛融进了星河奥秘的，温柔坚定的双眼，此刻眼底却满是怠惰。

你深埋在他体内的性器再次勃起发烫，缓慢地推挤着紧嫩的内壁。他懒得作无谓的反抗了，第一次温顺地含住你伸到他唇边的手指，开口求你。

“... Hurry......”

 

7.暴食（Gluttony）

你给他套上定制的皮质项圈将他拴在床头，逼着他一次又一次地给你深喉，几次都深得他甚至无法呻吟。他的口腔非常舒适，他由于被你用力侵犯喉咙而反胃想要呕吐，而那动作让他温暖湿润的咽喉不断抽噎着紧紧吸住你的柱身。你一手插进他的头发摩挲着，另一手抚上他被你顶弄得微鼓的两腮和酸胀的下颚，怜惜地擦去他眼角不断涨裂出的泪水。你学着他的口吻说。

“This is my body you eat.”

你留下的吻痕遍布他的全身，浑身青紫的鞭痕上沾满你的精液，些许浊白液体顺着已经吞不住的穴口滑下，胃里也满是你射给他的精液。微微鼓起的小腹让你产生他快要怀孕了的错觉。

他的口腔再一次紧紧缠住你，紧致的快感几乎让你头皮发麻，你射在了他的喉间然后抽出来，他粉红诱人的舌头上还能看到残余呢。他皱着眉闭上眼，毫不犹豫地吞了下去。


End file.
